


アイマイ

by minnanolp



Category: Original Work, 原创 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 百合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnanolp/pseuds/minnanolp
Summary: 原创百合，关于爱、性与情感关系的一段故事。
Kudos: 13





	アイマイ

**Author's Note:**

> 标题：日文的“暧昧”，罗马音aimai，汉字写作「曖昧」。  
> 本文人物及情节完全虚构，如有雷同，纯属巧合。提前向叫这两个名字的陌生人道歉。  
> 阅读愉快，虽然看完可能并不会愉快，但还是祝看到这篇文的人生活顺遂。

1

梁清歌第一次撞见苏冉自慰是在高二的夏天。

一个普通的周二晚上，梁清歌失眠了。这对她来说属实罕见，往常上了一天课都是沾着枕头就能睡着，那天却毫无困意。在脑子里过了一遍当天所学，甚至做了一会儿平板支撑，身体很疲惫，头脑却很清醒。一个舍友的鼾声在黑暗中突兀得有点可笑，她仔细辨别了一会儿声源，看谁都像嫌疑人，遂作罢。

床突然晃了起来，很轻微的晃动，如果不是失眠把她的感官磨砺得分外敏锐，是绝对发现不了的。她的第一反应是地震了，可是靠近窗台的那张桌子四平八稳的，不像是有事。她屏息凝神地揣摩了一阵，初步判断震源来自上铺。苏冉也失眠了？睡不着抖腿呢？

横竖睡不着，梁清歌索性轻手轻脚下了床。六月中旬，苏冉却规规矩矩地盖着一床夏凉被，只留半个脑袋在外面，很可疑。看来是闷在被窝里玩手机，梁清歌摇着头笑。但床的振幅突然加大，随着一声绵软的鼻音和小心翼翼的喘气声，又渐趋平静。

梁清歌愣住了，刚才的一系列证据都指向一种可能性，比偷玩手机刺激多了。她不是老顽固，这个年龄段的少男少女偶尔手冲一下很正常，但这——这可是苏冉啊。

像是要验证她的猜想似的，苏冉猛地把被子掀开了，平躺着，没了隔音的喘息瞬间增强了数倍，当然还是控制在微弱的范围内，其余六个睡着的人还是安安稳稳地躺在床上，呼吸频率一点没受影响。

那些灼热的气息溜下床来，也把梁清歌点燃。幽暗的环境里，她看不见苏冉的脸，但可以想象苏冉滚烫的面颊，浸了汗的凌乱的发丝，或许还有高潮时短暂失神的眼眸，最后这个她没见过，苏冉有过类似的表情吗？她不太敢放任自己的想象力驰骋了，只能面红耳赤地站在床边，生怕被发现。

她花了半分钟爬回自己的床，搭上被子，把动作幅度控制到最小，以免发出声音。她把手伸进内裤，那里已经有点湿润了，她不常做这种事，又怕闹出动静引起苏冉的注意，只敢轻轻搅动，直到把一泓清泉搅成黏腻一片。上铺不再有动静，梁清歌呆呆地躺了一会儿，然后出奇安稳地睡着了。

一个早读过去，往食堂走的时候，梁清歌已经快要忘了夜里的事。苏冉又挂在她身上了，因为身高有一定差距，必须踮起脚才能搂住梁清歌的肩，从第三个人的视角来看有点滑稽。梁清歌宽宏地让这个累赘留在自己身上，还贴心地在她快要滑下去的时候把她捞起来，没想到累赘自己还要抱怨：“你骨头好硌啊，今天多吃点，再长两斤肉。”可谓蹬鼻子上脸。

苏冉是一个很喜欢肢体接触的人，一起回宿舍也要牵着手，刀插不进水泼不进，梁清歌试过挣扎，失败几次之后也由她去了。她跟其他女生也经常勾肩搭背，一视同仁地亲近，甚至会恶作剧般地揉一下别人的胸，梁清歌也受过这样的突袭，登时红了脸，说：“你干什么！”苏冉得逞后就跳出去三米远，拉开一个安全距离才开口：“你有本事摸回来啊！”

梁清歌没有本事，面对苏冉的时候她总是无计可施。就像她起初看到苏冉跟别人拉拉扯扯，偶尔还使用一些腻人的称呼，“老公”“老婆”地乱叫，即使知道是直女之间的玩笑话，也很不是滋味。但作为朋友，她也没有立场发表意见，只能默默忍受。她仅仅是苏冉这只花蝴蝶流连的花朵之一，好在就目前来看，蝴蝶在她这里逗留的时间最长，有时候苏冉自己也会拍着胸脯说：“哥哥是我最好的朋友。”像是一个承诺，虽然和梁清歌的期待还有差距，但给她送去了宽慰，宽慰之后又有些沮丧，停在一个尴尬的境地，几乎见不到前进的可能性。苏冉承诺完就拍拍翅膀飞走了，徒留梁清歌和一颗五味杂陈的心。

“哥哥”是苏冉先开始叫的，很好理解，直接取梁清歌名字的最后一个字。后来其他同学也跟着这么喊她，但苏冉每次念这两个字都很绵软，仿佛自带一条隐形波浪线，比别人多了层撒娇的意味，不知道是不是梁清歌的滤镜。如果只有一个单字“哥”，那就是真的血亲或者男生之间排资论辈。可两个字叠起来，就变得暧昧不少，除了小朋友，可能就是情侣腻歪时的爱称了，红楼以及无数的近亲文学不是没有道理的。

饭桌上苏冉还是蔫蔫的，低着头安静地喝粥，头都要埋到碗里。梁清歌说：“你怎么了？”

“没怎么，昨天晚上没睡好，失眠了。”苏冉解决完蛋清，又去扒拉咸菜，把花生米一粒一粒挑出来吃了，蛋黄、米饭和榨菜都剩下，很浪费。梁清歌看着对面墙上“粒粒皆辛苦”的宣传画，叹口气说：“你吃这么点，难怪长不高。”

“我减肥呢。”

“你都这么瘦了，减什么肥？”梁清歌咋舌。苏冉这时候才抬起头来看了她一眼，笑嘻嘻地说：“骗你的，我就是不想吃了——你好了吗？”

梁清歌站起来，拿抹布先把苏冉的那片区域擦干净了，又擦了擦自己这边，再把抹布放回去。这一套动作已经成了条件反射，就算哪天苏冉请假没来吃饭，她也会严格按流程操作。在她还未意识到的时候，苏冉已经悄无声息地嵌进她的生活里，如果哪天被抽走了，那么她也会变得不完整。

有时候梁清歌思考到底要不要表白——这个词一说出来就变得很正式，实际上她要的也是一个正式的名分。现在这样也不错，亲亲热热的，每逢佳节苏冉还会在微信上给她发“宝贝节日快乐”，很肉麻，是一个有仪式感的现代人，即使俩人基本上天天腻在一起。儿童节，妇女节，七夕，春节，甚至重阳节她也要发，梁清歌回复了一个问号，苏冉教育她：再过五十年你就老了，要未雨绸缪。

又说，老了也不能忘了我，我每天搬个小马扎去你家和你一块追剧。

梁清歌看着屏幕发愣，好像真的看到了头发花白的她和苏冉，带着一点酸意，她回复说：天天来找我，那你对象怎么办？

苏冉回复得很快：哎呀，管他干什么？不要质疑我对你的爱。附赠一个亲亲的emoji，棉花挨了一拳也不急，原封不动地把梁清歌的情绪推回去，这个话题就草草结束了。

几周前苏冉拉来几个同学给她过生日，每个人准备了一点小礼物，只有苏冉空着手，神神秘秘的，说等会再揭晓答案。等人都走了，苏冉叫她闭上眼睛。在一团朦胧的黑暗里，两瓣柔软的东西冷不防地撞上她的唇，没有掌握好力度，撞得她口齿发麻，只有一瞬的接触，但是足够把梁清歌引燃了，她猛地睁开眼睛，看见苏冉笑得前仰后合。

一个比起情欲更像是玩笑的吻，但毕竟是一个吻，梁清歌回味着刚才撞击之外的触感，脸颊发烫，还要佯装失望：“就这？”

当然不仅仅如此，苏冉真正的礼物是一幅画，两个姑娘手牵着手站在麦田里，看不清面庞，

流动的油彩化成一阵风，掀起金色的浪，温柔地吞没海中央的两个人。梁清歌给这幅画加了相框，平时放在宿舍的橱柜里，每天晚上都能看到。苏冉发现了，调笑说：“这么爱我啊？”梁清歌说：“去你的。”但画还是一直摆在那里。

所以，现在似乎也不错。她们可以一起去食堂，一起去看电影，一起去任何地方，苏冉给她画生贺，跟她互道晚安，体育课用她的水杯喝水，穿她的外套，用一些看着牙酸的情话给她俩的自拍照当朋友圈文案，几个同学开玩笑评论99，苏冉照单全收，还煞有介事地回复谢谢，俨然一位婚宴上挨个敬酒的新郎官。但苏冉越是心大，梁清歌就越不是滋味。苏冉心里没鬼，可以大大方方地做这些。她几乎可以想象苏冉听到自己说“我爱你”之后的反应：一个类似于自动回复的“我也爱你”，表面上很热烈，但是不掺杂任何情绪，用钝刀子把梁清歌捅个对穿。

不该是这样的，梁清歌想，爱是一件很私密的事，我们现在顶多是四不像。可是她真的敢往前迈一步吗？如果她斗胆把心里话全部吐出来，有两种可能性：一，苏冉接受，小船升级成巨轮，皆大欢喜；二，苏冉拒绝，并有意回避她，她失去现在拥有的美好。当然，路径一也有可能横生变故，毕竟情侣分手比朋友绝交的概率多太多。

“这是个问题。”梁清歌对自己说。她今年十七岁，学考刚刚结束，明年的这个时候就该高考。而且她很慎重，所以最聪明的做法还是维持现状。

2

每年的合唱节算是一项不小的活动，而今年极其无聊。比赛曲目强行定为《我和我的祖国》，几十个班级唱同一首歌，还能玩出什么花来？只能在服装、舞蹈、诗朗诵之类的小地方安排创意。梁清歌的班级在服装上也没费太大心思，女生的统一着装还是一身校服，只不过把裤衩换成了百褶裙。这裙子虽然也属于校服，但平时上课基本没人穿，只能在这种时候亮个相。

她们班挺靠后的，在太阳底下烤了两个小时，还要被迫收听洗脑循环，梁清歌顺完三遍带来的语文必背篇目，此时此刻只想睡觉。盛夏下午四点的日光还是很强，阖上眼皮都挡不住那一层明晃晃的金红。在她的头第二次往下栽的时候，苏冉拍了拍她的背：“别睡了，咱们还有三组就上场了。”

“好无聊啊。”梁清歌小声说，她还没完全找回神志，努力把眼皮重新升上去准备开始营业。

“那我们玩个游戏。”苏冉说。

“有老师看着呢。”

“没事，不出声，就是对视，看谁先笑出来谁就输了。”

“……真够无聊的。”

“总比干坐着强，”苏冉拍了拍旁边的水泥看台，“来吧来吧。”

确实挺傻的。两个人都故意绷着一张苦大仇深的脸，梁清歌差点就笑出来了，她控制住嘴角，把注意力转移到其他地方。苏冉为了今天的比赛专门涂了一点唇膏，嘴唇亮晶晶的，像水分很足的浆果——那次生日她似乎也涂了唇膏；她的眼窝下方有一颗小痣，很淡，似乎能被满脸的汗水洗掉；再往上是眼睛，那是一双很漂亮的眼睛，苏冉看她的眼神总是全然信赖，不掺杂别的感情，像透明的玻璃珠一样藏不住东西，何况苏冉也没什么可藏的。但梁清歌不敢再盯下去了，她在审视苏冉的同时也在被审视。苏冉用永远天真的眼睛拷问她，剥去她的最后一件遮羞布，她的秘密无所遁形。

“哎，你看哪儿呢？回来回来，不要转移视线。”

“不玩了，我认输。”梁清歌说。

苏冉似乎还想说什么，但是学生会的人来了，叫她们班去候场区准备。梁清歌也暂时把苏冉从脑子里赶跑，只留下碧浪清波心中的歌。

回到宿舍已经五点多了。女学生们三三两两地拗造型自拍，毕竟这裙子买来也没穿几次，拍完又要给打回冷宫，换上平时穿的校服裤衩。

“你们去吃饭吗？”一个舍友问。

“我等会再去。”苏冉坐在梁清歌的床上一边晃腿一边给刚才的照片修图。

“我等等她，你们先去吧。”梁清歌说。

宿舍里很快只剩下她们两个。苏冉不知道什么时候已经躺下了，因为懒得脱鞋，只有上半身贴着床板，把一双光溜溜的腿留在地上。头发披散着，摘下来的皮筋箍在手腕上。

“好热啊，怎么会这么热。”苏冉嘟嘟囔囔地说，往床头挪了挪，抛弃已经被自己捂热的那部分凉席，寻觅新的阴凉去了。

“那你还把头发散开。”

“扎起来躺着不舒服。”苏冉伸了个懒腰，绷直了膝盖和足尖，小腿内侧的弧线隐没在白袜子里，两条悬在半空的腿因为突然发力而微微颤抖，几秒钟后又重回平静，无力地垂下，使她看上去像一件祭品，一个引颈受戮的受害者。夏日西偏的阳光穿透玻璃铺在瓷砖地上，又爬上苏冉的腿，在她钝圆的膝盖骨上汇成两个明晃晃的光斑，把无知无畏的祭品涂抹成蜜色。

“我都不想去食堂了，”苏冉又开始嘀咕，“这才六月份，我真的受不了啦，晒了一下午，吃什么都没有胃口。”

“那你也不能饿着肚子，还得上晚自习呢，”梁清歌说，“什么叫才六月份？早就入夏了。”

“七月和八月才是最热的——我是真的不想吃，你要是饿了就自己去食堂吧。”

“好歹去食堂领一块西瓜消消暑。”梁清歌走到床边拽她的胳膊，塞进裙子的衬衫边被硬生生扯出来一截，露出一片腰肉，隐约能窥见白色胸衣的一角。

梁清歌还在对着那片皮肤愣神，苏冉已经把她的手甩开了，翻了个身继续躺着，“懒得动。”她简洁地说。

梁清歌有点生气了，“你怎么这样啊？不去食堂，总得回教室吧……”她忽然闭了嘴，因为苏冉坐起来，把衬衫扣子依次解开，再把浸了汗的衬衫卷成一团扔到上铺。

“你怎么……你搞什么……”

“热。”苏冉说，她是受热很容易上头的类型，这会儿脸上挂了两圈酡红，像一个化妆新手的车祸现场，颈侧和额角满是汗，是真的热啊，梁清歌想，她自己的脸也像是上过一层红的油彩，这会儿热化了，随着汗黏黏糊糊地掉下来，好大一滴砸在床上，她神经质地低头去看，又什么都没有。苏冉脱了衬衫犹嫌不够，勾住胸衣上边缘的蕾丝花边来回撩动，企图造一阵风带走热量，那圈布料每次弹回胸脯时都发出一声脆响，一时间成了这间屋子里唯一的声源。她晚熟，个头又瘦小，快要成年的身体还像十五岁的少女，一件窄小的棉质内衣裹住两团乳肉，平时很好地掩藏在校服下面，几乎看不出来，现在一看，竟然比自己想象的还要大一点。

“你赶快穿上吧。”梁清歌忍不住说。她突然有一种预感，如果不采取什么措施，事情就会变成一辆不受控的列车，绿皮车壳被日光烤化烤糊，铁轨弯曲变形，车厢横冲直撞地驶向未知。但是苏冉看上去很大方，很坦荡，眼底一如既往的信赖，丝毫没有意识到自己的做法有什么问题，衬得梁清歌的一点小心思都显得龌龊了。

的确是没有什么问题，都是一个宿舍的，难免要袒胸露乳，何况她们已经很熟了。梁清歌看到别的舍友脱掉上衣，只能想到澡堂里的场景，一堆形态各异的肉罢了，但是苏冉——她其实没有见过。她去澡堂的时间是特意与苏冉错开的，换衣服的时候也没有：苏冉晚上回到宿舍总要找人东聊西扯，或者跷着二郎腿在梁清歌床沿玩手机，到熄灯哨响才冲进洗漱间，几分钟后摸黑爬上梯子，床板上方传来窸窸窣窣的声音，是她在换睡衣，所以梁清歌不用回避，她很感激这一点。但是现在她该怎么办？找个理由溜走吗？

苏冉沉醉在手动造风的工作里，另一只手也没闲着，掀起一片裙褶，同样是扇风，露出大腿上的软肉。她平时疏于锻炼，小腿很细，没有什么肌肉，入夏以来被晒黑了一个色号，捂在短裤下面的那部分却还是白花花的，积累了一些脂肪，很圆润，和纤细的手臂形成鲜明对比，几乎可以被称为丰腴。她过了一会儿才接茬说：“等我冷却一会儿，唉，现在我还嫌热呢。”

“那你接着脱啊。”梁清歌管不住自己的舌头了。她被自己吓了一跳，只能先观察苏冉的反应。后者用梦呓一样的声音说：“好。”随即摸索着扯开短裙侧面的拉链，把布料褪到大腿上，两条腿奋力蹬出来，架势像是和仇人肉搏，好在总算脱下来了。

苏冉大喇喇地坐在床上，肚脐上方一圈被裙子勒出的红印，被梁清歌盯着也没有不自在，还笑嘻嘻地说：“你也脱了吧！这样凉快多了。”

你不能，梁清歌想，你不能这么做。她不知道自己是该期待还是害怕，好热啊，她的脑子被烧短路了，全世界只剩下苏冉的笑声，苏冉水润的唇……她心跳如雷，夏季的雨轰隆隆地泼在滚烫的地面上，于是雨水也沸腾了，把她浇透，哗啦——哗啦——她的眼前雾气蒸腾。

“你别靠这么近，热死了，喂！”苏冉往后缩了缩，直到撞上床柱。她皱着眉，语气却还是轻快的，以为是小姐妹要和她闹着玩。这人确实没有什么领地意识，可是她们现在离得也太近了，几乎是脸贴脸对坐着，因为距离太近眼睛无法对焦。停下，停下，梁清歌对自己说，你们是朋友，一旦迈出这一步——

苏冉突然笑了一下，可能是错觉，鉴于梁清歌已经看不清她的脸了。就在梁清歌想要退缩的瞬间，她凑上来，伸出一点舌头舔了舔梁清歌的唇，说：“你的嘴唇好干。”

列车脱离轨道，裹挟着所有人冲向断崖，下坠，坠入无尽的夏日与荒谬，万劫不复。梁清歌笨拙地亲吻苏冉，苏冉很配合，舌头玩儿似的搅来搅去，含糊不清地地抱怨道：“你硌到我了！”一只手摸到梁清歌的枕头，就顺手往背后一塞。梁清歌对这种事毫无经验，大概苏冉也是，毕竟她们还是安分守己的高中生，但是她真的好喜欢苏冉啊，不是朋友的那种喜欢，她们是朋友，这难道是一种诅咒吗？人不可以爱上自己的朋友？尤其是顶好顶好的那种？对不起，对不起，她不该这样的，但是压抑了这么久还是爆裂开了，人对待情感能有什么办法呢？苏冉会排斥同性吗？她不知道，但既然发展到了这一步，就说明不会吧。苏冉也是喜欢她的，她因为这个想法激动得哆嗦起来。

她喘着气去解苏冉的胸衣，突然想起随时可能有人回来，于是跳下床去锁了宿舍门，又洗了把手，再回来时却犹豫了，她像一个在荒漠里濒临渴死的旅人，被亦真亦幻的水源一拳砸出了眩晕感。旅人倒在地上不敢妄动，河水反而主动蜿蜒到她唇边，热烈而天真地献出一切。苏冉蹬掉了小皮鞋，把自己剥得只剩一双白袜，引着对方掬起她云朵一样柔软的胸乳，在湿润的手里发酵。刚冲过水的手指抚过滚烫的肉体，像冰块融化在午后的柏油马路上。梁清歌试探着按住她的乳尖，激得她嘶地吸一口气，那两颗粉褐的小东西立刻在她手下充血肿胀，真成了硬实的蓓蕾，被一串吻催熟，在温暖的口腔里开出花来。

苏冉被亲得舒服了，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，手无意识地往下摸。梁清歌不禁想到几天前她自慰的场景，迷离的黑夜和喘息，像梦一样缥缈。现在她醒来了，苏冉却真真切切地躺在她的床上，召唤她走向幻境。

梁清歌轻轻拿开那只不安分的手，小声问“可以吗”，得到许可后就开始搓捻嫩肉中间裹着的小核，那里已经被玩得有点湿润了。苏冉在她手下颤了一下，随即更加激烈地扭动起来。她按住苏冉的腰，另一只手加快频率。苏冉嘴里发出一些短促的“啊”音，两条腿抖如筛糠，不由自主地环上来，软塌塌的腰却猛地绷直了，像菜市场上挣扎的活鱼，腿间也像鱼一样湿滑，还在源源不断地吐出一些清液。刚吹过的肉粒敏感得过分，轻微的摩挲都能引起一阵战栗。梁清歌手上的动作还没停，很轻易地把她催上第二次更汹涌的高潮。苏冉这时候才表现出一点羞意，脸烧得像熟透的虾子，嚷嚷着让梁清歌停下来，但很快连一个字也说不出来了，只能半张着嘴，发出破碎的泣声，几乎下一秒就要开始掉泪。

苏冉似乎变成了一汪丰沛的泉，从各个部位渗出水来，她赤裸的身子汗津津的，泛着瑰红色，像是油画里的少女被赋予了真正的生命。梁清歌虔诚地跪在床上，亲吻最具活力的那处泉眼，饮下汩汩的水，从这具身体里汲取养分。苏冉慷慨地接纳了她的唇舌，用潮湿温暖的内壁挽留她，灌溉她，解她的渴。那些液体被梁清歌咽下肚，灼灼地烧着她的胃，反而使她更加口渴，不仅渴，还很饿，今天怕是吃不到食堂的晚饭了。

她抬起头来的时候，正对上苏冉一双失焦的眼睛。梁清歌张了张嘴，说不出话来。她宕机的大脑终于恢复工作了。她都干了什么？把暗恋对象给睡了，草！刚才应该没有伤到苏冉吧——她会生气吗？现在再想这些好像是有点晚了，梁清歌暗骂自己一句。好在苏冉看起来没有被冒犯，只是扯下一张纸巾把自己流出来的水擦干净，只看表情和擦一张桌子别无二致。

宿管的连环夺命哨适时响起，把梁清歌吓得差点灵肉分离。苏冉似乎心情不错，哼着《我和我的祖国》，把衣服一件一件地套回去。梁清歌忐忑地闪进洗手间，用水冲掉一切痕迹和脸上的热气，然后把苏冉身下垫的那条毛巾被扔到盆里。做完这一切，她对衣冠楚楚的苏冉说：

“跑吧。”

“跑吧。”苏冉说。她看起来没有异样，但下床时被自己的腿绊了一下。梁清歌脸红了，苏冉却没有说什么，只是朝梁清歌伸出手：“拉我一把。”

于是梁清歌攥住她小一号的手，头也不回地往前跑，把宿舍楼甩在身后，跑出了体测八百米的架势，苏冉笑着骂她跑这么快是想谋杀自己。她置若罔闻，如果今天没有晚自习，她就要牵着苏冉一口气跑到天边。可惜晚自习每天都有，而且今天还有教导主任查勤，所以她只能跑得快一点，再快一点，祈祷小卖部的货架上还能剩两个面包。

3

“？”苏冉说。她没有说出具体的词句，只是把问号明明白白地打在脸上。

“我……”梁清歌抠着衣角，又重复一遍，“你愿意和我在一起吗？”昨天发生的事情是滋生幻想的土壤，她竟然就真的——说出来了。

“我们现在不是在一起吗？”苏冉傻乎乎地说，她和梁清歌相对站着，离得很近，一双潋滟的眼睛来回打量梁清歌的脸，硬生生把梁清歌盯出了负罪感。

“不是，不是朋友那种……”梁清歌的语言功能突然紊乱了，她在来找苏冉的路上排练过很多次，但正式演出还是搞砸了。忘词的演员只能现编，于是她咬咬牙继续说：“我真的很喜欢你，怎么说，是爱情的那种喜欢，我知道你可能会很惊讶，或者讨厌我，但是我今天必须说出来。我——我想知道你是怎么想的。”

苏冉踢踏地面的脚停住了，半张着嘴，问号变成了感叹号。

“我不知道你为什么突然说这个，但是抱歉，我不能……我们永远是最好的朋友，这还不够吗？”

“为什么？因为——因为我是女的？”梁清歌说，声音有些嘶哑。她猜错了，这是应得的惩罚，她既然选择说出来就该做好这种准备。但是她低估了情绪的量级，那些满溢的情绪，一旦被倒出来救不可能再塞回去。

“不，我不知道……”苏冉缩着脑袋说。梁清歌分不清她是不确定还是敷衍。但是那个下午算什么？日光透过绿纱窗，汗水濡湿棉质胸罩，柠檬味洗发水，百褶裙，液体，勒痕，欲望，柔软，都是她臆想出来的？她以为获得默许就可以得寸进尺，现在看来只是一场没头没尾的闹剧。可她想不明白，如果没有相同的情感，苏冉为什么会同意？

她最后还是没有问。话到了嘴边就变成一团糍粑，黏住她的唇齿，齁得嗓子难受。既然苏冉不愿意，那把这事扯出来只能自取其辱。

她们就站在离宿舍大门不远的路口拐角，下晚自习的学生像洪水一样涌过来，在分流口接受教导主任手电的巡查。她们在这里徘徊的世界比一对腻歪的情侣更久，但是，当然了，再严苛的老师也不会怀疑两个女生，她突然感到一阵不可名状的愤怒，有一瞬间她甚至想跑到主任面前说：“昨天下午我们在xxx寝室发生性行为，您可以给我们记过了。”

这个荒谬场景的构想没能让她的心情变好，伴随着右耳尖锐的嗡鸣，苏冉海妖似的声音像是从很远的地方传来：“我们现在不够好吗？我也好喜欢你，真的，你是个很好的朋友，跟你在一块儿的时候我总是很开心。为什么非要追求所谓的浪漫关系呢？你想要的到底是什么？如果是陪伴，那我答应就是了，我们的关系永远都像现在这么好，甚至更好，我们住同一栋楼，再过五六十年，还要手拉着手去散步，像今天这样，月亮有点黯淡，但是星星很多。朋友也可以做到的。你现在的感情可能不是你以为的那样，就像是，中学女学生的暧昧，你懂吧，虽然我们的确就是中学女学生……再过一段时间你就不会再这么想了。而且恋人就容易有各种矛盾和隔阂，我们都变得不像自己，随时有分手的风险……我不想失去你这个朋友。”她看起来仍然是困惑的，但是表现出一副愿意理解和接纳的姿态。

梁清歌还是没有办法说出一句完整的话。郊区夏夜的寒气使她变成失修多年的铁皮人，锈迹让她的身体机能降至最低。严格来说没有那么冷，连教导主任也只穿了一件短袖，但是她不可自抑地发颤，在六月的夜里被冻僵。她承认苏冉的话在某种程度上是有道理的，而且这已经是坏结果中最好的一个了，苏冉还愿意和她当朋友，她还不满足吗？她——

“谢谢，你说得对，我当然也不想失去你……这个朋友。”她最后说。苏冉笑了，似乎松了一口气，然后主动来拥抱她，和之前没有什么区别。她们分开的时候，苏冉说：

“把这事放下吧，不要再想了，我们就当什么都没发生过——好啦，别哭了，擦擦脸，宿舍马上要关门了。”

4

苏冉化了淡妆。她和许多高考完的女孩一样，开始学着无拘无束地打扮自己。这部分女孩里显然不包括梁清歌，她对化妆几乎一窍不通，只觉得素面朝天的苏冉已经很好看了，长卷睫毛，鼻尖微翘，加上身量小，很没有攻击性的那种可爱。现在的苏冉在原来的底子上多了些别的，梁清歌不能准确形容，总之是一种很动人的气质，像藤蔓一样攀上她的身躯，攫住她的心脏，把她整个人都纳入网中。梁清歌心里升腾起一种古怪的复杂情绪，一边夸苏冉的美，一边诅咒其他所有欣赏过这种美的人。当然，她只敢把前者摆在明面上。

“你今天真好看。”

“是吧，我也这么觉得。”苏冉摇头晃脑地说，“你要不要学？我还没替别人化过妆呢。”

“我就不了吧……”

“来都来了，你看，我把全部家当都带来了。”苏冉把背包翻到前面，拉开一条缝，向梁清歌展示一些外形酷肖的瓶罐和拼盘，神神秘秘的，像在兜售盗版光碟。

她们最后进了一家咖啡厅，这个时间段本来就冷清，几个店员偶尔插科打诨，寥寥几个客人都在安静地玩手机。苏冉扫码点餐，翻了一圈，没找到低于二十块的饮料。

“要不咱就别点了吧，”梁清歌小声说，“也不会被撵出去。”

“不行，来都来了。”苏冉又搬出这句话。没人规定进了哪家店就必须买点什么，但梁清歌就是拿苏冉没办法。

“我们合点一份，就相当于便宜一半。”苏冉怕她不同意似的补充道，依然不讲逻辑。

“你看着选吧。”梁清歌说。

于是苏冉点了一杯三十的卡布奇诺，陶瓷杯和拉花的卖相还不错，不过只有表面文章到位，味道很一般。梁清歌喝了一口，实在是没有回味的必要，又把杯子放下。

“你搞什么呢？卡布奇诺，你刚才要的，怎么不抢着喝了？”

苏冉正忙着把包里的全套装备都搬到沙发上，听她这么说，才端起杯子啜了一口，就在梁清歌刚才接触过的那块边缘。这也没什么，她向来不在乎这个，多少次体育课她不带水杯，只能喝梁清歌的。

“不咋地。”苏冉简短地评价，然后朝梁清歌招招手：“你离近点，我来给你涂个烈焰红唇。”

梁清歌就挪了挪位置，和那些瓶瓶罐罐隔着苏冉遥相对望。苏冉捧着她的脸看了看，很没有形象地笑了起来：“你嘴角有奶渍。”

好吧，原来是她自己先失了形象。苏冉在包里乱翻一通，动作很粗犷，2002年的硬币都被她翻出来了，终于找到一片纸巾，在她唇角抹了抹，这会子手法却意外地轻柔。

这儿的冷气不够足，一会儿大概不用上腮红了，梁清歌想。

苏冉捧着她的脸，偶尔命令她闭眼或者睁眼。梁清歌突然想到去年生日收到的那幅画，现在她也成了苏冉手底下的一张画布，刷子的软毛和沾了水的海绵在她脸上扫来扫去，覆上一层人造色彩。

苏冉给她涂完口红，说：“你抿一抿。”

“什么？”

“抿一抿，唉，就像这样。”苏冉飞快地做了个示范，把两片嘴唇抿成一条线。

“哦……”梁清歌大梦方醒地照做，她吃到了一点口红的味道，倒不算坏，苏冉自己用的似乎也是这个，所以现在她们尝起来应该是一样的。

她们坐在窗边，咖啡厅里的灯管远没有窗口透进来的阳光热烈，皮质沙发被烤得有点烫，而梁清歌格外想亲吻苏冉。

“怎么样？不错吧？”苏冉掏出一面小镜子。

“还行。”梁清歌本来做好了被涂成儿童邪典的准备，但最后的效果还不错，苏冉在这方面的确有些天分。

“我可是第一次给人化妆，要求别太高。”苏冉说，这才想起来被两人遗忘的卡布奇诺，“哎呀，凉了。”

“你点了又不喝。”梁清歌无奈道。

“对了，你暑假想去哪儿玩？好不容易有个没作业的假期。”

“我还没想好……你有想去的地方吗？”她把问题抛回去，潜意识里已经认定“出游”的主语就是她们两个人，多自然的事。

“成都怎么样？好吃的好玩的都不少，小陈也说想去——”

“小陈是谁？”

“我男朋友啊。”苏冉跷着二郎腿啜饮冷掉的卡布奇诺，很闲适的样子，看到她的脸色还有些惊讶，“我昨天发朋友圈了，你没看见吗？”

“我这几天没看朋友圈。”梁清歌终于找回了自己的舌头和声带。她手忙脚乱地拿出手机，输了三次密码才成功解锁。苏冉发了九张图和一小段文字，那个男生也是她们学校的，梁清歌看着面熟，但是不知道名字。评论区无一例外的99，苏冉却没再回复。

“你们是怎么认识的？”梁清歌问，奶泡的甜味从胃的底部顶上来，让她有点犯恶心。

“之前那个艺术节，我们演一个节目，之后又见过几次，然后高考完了他跟我说嘛，他人也不错，我正好也挺无聊的，就答应了。”苏冉在座位上伸了个懒腰，人造光下，她的脸看起来像一件隔着展览柜玻璃的瓷器。“你不会生气吧？我比你先脱单什么的。”

“怎么会呢……”梁清歌挤出一个笑容。她的演技算不上好，苏冉真的相信她已经完全放下了吗？她想揪着苏冉的领子质问，或者你早就看出来了，现在要通过这种方式来折磨我？

“他……你也不是很熟，你怎么知道他是什么样的人呢？”梁清歌说。如果她要扮演一个“懂得保持距离”的好朋友，就不该对这件事指手画脚，但她忍不住。

“确实，不过只是试试看嘛，如果他不行就分了呗。”苏冉满面春风，“至少现在还是挺好的，我跟你讲，我们那天出去——”

苏冉还在讲述她和男友之间的趣事，而梁清歌只想回家，把关于这个男生的一切信息都屏蔽掉，最好也屏蔽苏冉。她攥紧了拳，有点长的指甲陷进手心肉里。这拳头没法挥向苏冉，也没法伤害到那个男生，只能把自己痛殴一顿。

“你没事吧？你脸色很差，”苏冉突然止住话头，“对不起，你是不是不太喜欢他？你们有什么过节吗？”

“没有，我又不认识他。”梁清歌说。我恨他。

“那就好。没事，你不想听我就不说了。”苏冉说，“我们想着赶在出成绩之前去成都玩，你去吗？”

梁清歌最后也没有答应，并且很知趣地没有再主动找苏冉聊天。她看着天花板上的几粒霉点，再过几年苏冉可能突然给她发来一张婚礼请柬，这算什么？她掐了自己一把，为什么就不能让这事过去呢？苏冉只是一个过客，在她漫长的人生里停驻了三年，但也到此为止了。苏冉会结婚，生子，过一种正常的生活，她自己——不知道，她也不敢向父母透露分毫。

手机屏幕突然亮了。是苏冉，梁清歌犹豫了一下还是点开消息。

“他不来了，你来吗？”

梁清歌张了张嘴，还在思考这是闹的哪一出，苏冉已经一个语音通话拨过来了。梁清歌赶紧翻出耳机。

“我和他分手了。”苏冉简短地说，带有明显的鼻音，梁清歌猜测她大概刚哭过。

“你没事吧？”梁清歌说。

“没有，我没事，你陪我去好不好？住宿和行程我都安排好了，求你。”

梁清歌沉默了一会儿，直到那边苏冉对她喊话：“喂？你能听见吗？哥哥？小哥？”

“好。”梁清歌说，然后迅速掐掉电话，一拳打在自己大腿上，挺疼的。她把头埋进枕头里，无声地哭了。

5

她们是坐火车去的。十几个小时的车程，她们轮流补觉。梁清歌木然地看着倚在她的肩头熟睡的苏冉，她在苏冉需要的时候及时出现，其他时候就躲起来，为什么她还没有厌倦这样的生活？

到酒店已经是晚上了。苏冉先去洗澡，梁清歌洗完出来，看见她盖着一层薄被，朝着墙一动不动。她在来的路上还是有说有笑的，看不出刚失恋的样子。不过两人在一起总共也就两周多的时间，痛苦应该不会持续太久。

梁清歌踢掉拖鞋，把床头灯关掉，房间里并没有完全黑暗，朦胧的光让她能够看见苏冉和被子的轮廓。

“小冉。”梁清歌放低声音试探着叫她。

苏冉没有翻身，但是被子动了一下，跟着一句“怎么了”，听声音还是清醒的。

“你和那个男生为什么分了啊？”

她在火车上没有问，她们心照不宣地避开了这一话题，好像要刻意抹平什么。梁清歌其实也没有那么在乎答案，她有很多话想对苏冉说，这个问题只是一个宣泄口而已。

等了好一会儿，那边才传来苏冉的声音：“没有为什么，”房间里冷气很足，她又掖了掖被角，“我现在不想说这个……睡吧，明天还要赶早出去呢。”

梁清歌在心里叹了口气，她猜到会是这种答案。她好像又失眠了，陷进比宿舍柔软得多的床上，累了一天却毫无困意。

“或许你一开始就不该答应他，你并不了解他是什么样的人，最后自己还要伤心。”梁清歌突然说。也许她会立刻后悔说这句话，但现在是深夜，夜晚让她心安，也让她冲动。

那边又很长时间都没有回复，梁清歌隐约听到了啜泣声，然后是一连串响动，一个黑影凑近，伸出手臂把她结结实实地抱住。

“你会永远陪着我的，对吧？”苏冉确实哭了，梁清歌感到胸口濡湿一片。苏冉仍然很香很软，把软乎乎的嘴唇贴上她的，然后是下巴，脖子。雨一直没停，她们洗澡后的水分也都没有完全擦干，潮湿的发丝铺在一起。在淅淅沥沥的白噪音里，梁清歌有一瞬间以为她们在河中，或者在海水里漂浮。她脑袋有点发懵，但是她没有问。

苏冉也没有任何解释，她掀开睡裙，下面是挂空的。“摸摸我。”她说，眼里还蓄着一汪水，在模糊的夜色里闪着光，让人无法拒绝。梁清歌又不合时宜地想到了那个男生，他们进展到哪一步了？苏冉也会这么恳求他吗？她的心也被浸没了，可以拧出咸涩的水来。

她几乎是带着恨意闯入，引来苏冉一声吃痛的叫唤。梁清歌被这一声拉回现实，心又软下来，慢慢地退出，转而去揉捻阴蒂，就像——就像一年前在宿舍做的那样。弄了一会儿就有水泄出来。梁清歌照单全收，把舌头挤进柔嫩的肉褶里，还是挡不住热液一股一股地往外冒，蹭到她脸颊和下巴上。苏冉攥着床单，下意识想往后退，但是梁清歌掰着她的大腿不让她乱动。她这次没有刻意控制音量，吐着舌头发出腻人的颤声，钻进梁清歌耳朵里，让她的心酥成一坨糖稀，黏得可以拔出丝儿。

她们不知疲倦地做了好几轮。开着空调，苏冉裸露在外的皮肤本来是有点凉的，渐渐地也升了温，热气腾腾地出汗，像刚从温泉里爬出来，里面更烫，是一个很称职的热源。梁清歌把她摁在床上，皮肤紧贴皮肤，但是仿佛下一秒这条鱼就要一甩尾巴溜走，回到大海里。这个念头让梁清歌感到恐慌。苏冉会随时离开，苏冉不可能永远是她一个人的，她的——她害怕了，俯下身子喃喃地说：“咱们去一个大学好不好？小冉，我们要好一辈子……”苏冉不知道有没有听清，懵懵懂懂地点头，发肿的穴口绞住梁清歌的手指。她脸上的泪痕已经干了，整个人虚脱地趴在床上。梁清歌从背后搂住苏冉，她的澡也算白洗了，两个人像一对刚被捞上来的海难幸存者。

第二天她们睡到下午才出门，不得不修改了行程。梁清歌本来就对网红景点没什么兴趣，觉得在城里随便走走，感受当地风土人情也不错。

“来这儿养老也挺好。”苏冉捧着麻辣兔肉的小盒感慨，吃了两口又慌忙讨水。

“得了吧，这么一点辣你都受不了。”

“你就很能吃辣吗？”苏冉说，话音未落就被呛得咳嗽，面红耳赤，看起来可怜又滑稽。

“我也不能，但是我有自知之明。”梁清歌把盒子夺过来，递上一张纸巾。这阵子雨好歹停了，很是闷热。但旁边有一个苏冉，那么去哪儿都不错。

苏冉的嘴唇被辣油染得红艳艳的，她拿纸巾猛擦几下，鲜艳的色泽还留在那儿，让人很有亲吻的欲望，于是梁清歌就那么干了，在一条窄巷，偶尔有雨从屋檐潲到青石板上。或许有人看到了这一幕，但是无所谓。苏冉没有躲，气定神闲地接受了这个轻飘飘的吻。

“你现在是麻辣兔头味的。”梁清歌说。

“我看你像个麻辣兔头。”苏冉笑着打她。

之后的三个晚上她们继续上床。奔波了一天，又惦记着第二天的行程，就节制了很多。窗外雨幕朦胧，梁清歌把苏冉圈在怀里。多好啊，她很想让时间停滞在这一刻。冷静下来又迷惘了。她说苏冉不了解那个男生，但是她就了解苏冉吗？

她轻声说：“你到底是怎么想的？我们现在算什么？”

苏冉睡得很熟，平稳的呼吸像潮水涨落。

6

报到那天苏冉仍很热情，没等梁清歌看清她的脸就飞扑过来送上一个熊抱，宛如高中每次返校的第一天。这是座多雨的城市，学生与家长在细密的雨点里递送行李包裹，雨吸收了一部分噪音，但冲刷不掉暑热。苏冉的胳膊淋了雨，有点凉，躯干却像一团火，她跑上跑下好几趟，洇湿的后背分不清是雨水还是汗水。

意料之中地，她们不在一个宿舍，但被分到同一栋楼的同一层。苏冉的母亲对她说：“真好啊，你们高中是舍友，到了大学还在一块儿，也能相互有个照应。”梁清歌笑笑，嘴上附和着，一颗心却虚浮在水面，被雨淋湿，在原处碌碌地打转。

梁清歌宿舍的其他人都住在本地，周五下了最后一节课就回家。苏冉往往在这个时候来找她，有时是约自习，有时是约出去玩，有时是约炮。高中的苏冉是什么样的来着？梁清歌一边进入她一边有点茫然地想。等苏冉离开，她翻看以前的照片，一张张鲜活的面容划过，她却更不确定了，最后关掉相册的时候手都在抖。苏冉送她的那幅画照旧摆在她的橱柜里，像是一段时光的遗产。

但更多的时候她是快活的——还有什么不满意的呢？她们像情侣一样亲密，情侣该有的她们都有，甜言蜜语，节日礼物，一同出游，一起学习，拥抱，亲吻，抚摸，甚至是他妈的性生活。该有多少校园情侣嫉妒她们啊，她几乎要被这个念头逗笑了。

“看你又笑成那样，跟男朋友聊天呢？”舍友揶揄道。梁清歌摇摇头，她确实没有撒谎，是女友。苏冉可能不喜欢这么叫，但是无所谓。去年夏天苏冉拒绝她的时候怎么说的来着？没必要追求什么名分，或许是有道理的。事实比一个称呼重要多了。苏冉和男生交往过，苏冉和她上床，苏冉想要的是什么？她自己想要什么？随便吧，大学比高中还要累，她不愿再想了。

南方临海城市像是一直泡在水汽里的。夏天的尾巴早就溜走了，秋季很长——或者说终于有了应有的长度，不像家乡的一夜之间由夏入冬——十一月份还在穿单衣，校园里的阔叶林也常青着，给人一种冬天永远不会到来的错觉。然后就突然冷起来了，水分照旧平等地渗透每个角落，把人的骨头也泡锈泡冷。夜晚的冷和白天又不是一个量级的。根本没有办法躲，哪里都一样，连被褥都浸了十足的湿气，一觉醒来被角居然会冻硬。梁清歌每次从自习室回宿舍都要紧咬牙关不让上下排打架。风算不得强劲，但是剜在脸上像冰刃，把头颅也捂成一整块冰。

该去买个帽子了，梁清歌机械地搓着接近麻木的耳朵和脸颊，另一只手去掏钥匙。不出所料，自行车座上冷凝了一层水珠。她叹了口气，又把手伸进口袋找纸巾。

苏冉就是在这个时候出现在她的视野里的。在小树林的阴影里，和另一个人，很隐蔽，看不清脸，但是梁清歌笃定那是苏冉，她就是知道。这个苏冉和成千上万个苏冉的剪影一起烙印在梁清歌的大脑皮层，像一个永恒的诅咒。

她们在接吻——那是个女生。

啪嗒——梁清歌的钥匙串掉在地上。苏冉笑得很甜，像一握流经花圃的风，苏冉勾住梁清歌的脖子，苏冉和那个女生纠缠在一起，苏冉为什么要骗她？苏冉从来没答应过她，没有保证，没有承诺，或许她早有预感，但是，她为什么要看见呢？为什么要让她看到？一个可笑的假象，她自己编造的，并且相信了很久，现在她连自欺欺人都不能够了。朋友，永远，最好的朋友，贪欲，亲密，唯一，是她的错吗？是苏冉的错吗？苏冉的照片在她手机里有一个单独的相册，她退出相册，手机摔在地上，苏冉的笑容和屏幕一起碎裂。这个晚上没有月亮，也几乎看不到星星，路灯映出树和一点建筑物的轮廓，向外辐射暖黄色，在她的视野里几乎有些刺眼了，但是光本身没有温度。

她不知道自己是怎么把钥匙捡起来的，或许压根没捡。她直接用手擦掉了车座上的水雾，水和肃杀的气流立刻带走了更多的热量——冷，好冷。这一天是冬至吧，那么确实，冬天已经到了。

-END-


End file.
